disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronno
' '''Ronno' is a secondary antagonist in Disney's 1942 film Bambi and the main antagonist of its midquel. He is Bambi's main rival. He is voiced by Anthony Ghannam as a fawn in the midquel. Personality Ronno is not a very kind fawn. When he is older he challenges Bambi to fight because he hates him and wants to steal his girl, Faline, though it's very clear she has no interest in him, and Bambi finally takes up the challenge when Ronno starts driving Faline away, using his antlers to force her to go where he wants her. He is very disrespectful to everyone, including his own mother, who he practically bullies as a fawn, and yet still goes running to at the slightest sign of danger. As a fawn he is a braggart, a bully, a liar, manipulative and generally has no redeeming qualities whatsoever, seeming to mainly be brought about by his pride at having his antlers starting to come in and his spots having gone. Appearances Bambi In the original movie, Ronno first appears in the end of Bambi's daydream with Faline. He appears from a bush where Faline disapeared into, Bambi still in his daydream nearly runs into him when his dream ends off suddenly when Ronno appears. Though he has no lines in the film, his intentions are clear. He immediatley began threatening Faline away from Bambi until Bambi charges at him. The two begin combat, Ronno overtaking Bambi at first. At the end of the fight Ronno is thrown over a cliff and falls into the water below and leaves. It is unknown if he survived the wild fire, as the only scene we see him is was in the fight scene. Bambi II In Bambi II, Ronno is given much more personality than in the previous film. When Bambi and his friends were watching the Groundhog, Ronno scares him back into his hole and laughs while the other animals leave in disappointment, but he stops them and tells them that he saw a man, and butted him with his antlers. This is clearly a tall tale he pulls just to garner respect. Faline, who knows that it is impossible for a fawn to defeat a man, politely and without offending Ronno says it was unbelievable, though with noticeable sarcasm in her voice. Bambi, who really believes that Ronno had done such a feat (as a testament to his innocent naivety), thinks it is unbelievable too, though he says it in awe. Ronno, who thinks that Bambi doesn't believe him and is hinting at him being a liar, challenges Bambi to a fight. Thumper tells Bambi to clobber him. Ronno continues to goad Bambi by insulting his name, "Bambi? Isn't that a girl's name?" and laughing, insisting that Bambi spar with him while backing the smaller fawn up against a tree. Just before the two fawns get in a fight, Ronno's mother calls him and he reluctantly returns with her before he could fight with Bambi, though he displays clear disrespect for her in yelling "MA! How many times to I have to tell ya, don't bother me when I'm trying to make new friends!!" "Sorry, dear!" Later in the film, Ronno, who has become infatuated by her beauty (or the fact that she is the only doe besides the mothers that we see), tells Faline about himself, but Faline still believes Ronno isn't what he claims to be and shows clear displeasure in his company. She hears Bambi screaming and rushes to check on him. Ronno, upset about Bambi garnering Faline's attention away from him, shows up to insult Bambi. Thumper pushes Bambi forward, trying to encourage him to stand up to Ronno, only for Bambi to accidentally knock Ronno down into the mud. Angry, Ronno starts to chase Bambi and while chasing him, Bambi jumps over a chasm and then Bambi runs into his father while Ronno backs away into the bushes. Bambi's father is impressed by the jump and father and son start making their way back home. Ronno tries to jump over, but falls into a mud pit. He shows up again during the "First sign of Spring" musical number, running with the other bucks, taunting Bambi with a raised tail and a haughty stance before taking off to join the bucks. When the Great Prince runs past him, he gives an awed "Woah!", his expression to change to anger and jealousy as Bambi runs past him. He speeds up, trying to overtake Bambi and keep up with the Great Prince, only for Bambi to easily overtake him and run alongside his father, both outdistancing Ronno and leaving him well behind with the rest of the bucks. Later on, he shows up later and taunts Bambi while Mena is taking Bambi to his new home, saying that he wanted to say goodbye, thought they were pals, and really felt sorry for Bambi having a father that was so ashamed of him, he'd give him away. This makes Bambi angry enough to attack,and in the fight they mistakenly pushed Mena into a snare. She tells them to get out of there immediately in a panic, the bell on the trap immediately alerting hunters to their location and the barking of dogs clear in the distance. Ronno, revealing his cowardice, runs off crying for "Mommy", but Bambi stands where he is, frozen in fear. Ronno shows up after Faline and Bambi kiss and swears revenge, vowing to return-but he trips on a turtle, which snaps his nose, with him screaming "GET IT OFF!!!" repeatedly and jumping around in a panic, which incites Flower to say "See? I told you turtles were scary." The animals all laugh, we get the ending scene of Bambi and his Father in the clearing where the Great Prince met Bambi's mother-and the film ends on a song. Ronno is voiced Anthony Ghannam in this film. House of Mouse Ronno appearing in Goofy's Menu Magic and House of Genius. Gallery Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-6163.jpg|Ronno's defeat (1st movie) Bambi2-disneyscreencaps com-7278.jpg|Ronno's defeat (2nd movie) Ronno1.jpg|Ronno isn't done talking about himself yet! Bron.jpg|Ronno and Bambi Ronno2.PNG|Have you ever seen a fawn more smug? ronno3.jpg|Ronno returns for his revenge. Trivia Category:Villains Category:Bambi characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Deer Category:Foiled Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Deer Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Living characters